1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to terminal blocks of electronic devices, and more particularly, to a wire-grasping structure for a terminal block, wherein the wire-grasping structure allows convenient storage of a jumper bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminal blocks are widely used in electronic devices for wire connection. A typical terminal block is a combination of several wire-grasping structures each grasping a circuit wire for electrical connection with other electronic components.
In general electronic devices, wiring is subject to change in order to provide different functions. In other words, some circuit wires connected to the terminal block have sometimes to be formed as an open circuit and some other times have to be formed as a short circuit. For achieving the desired short circuit, a jumper bar is inserted into the circuit wire on which the short circuit is to be made.
However, the existing wire-grasping structure is configured without a place for storing the jumper bar. In other words, the jumper bars not in use are usually scattered aside to mess up the working space. In addition, the jumper bars placed without care tend to be lost, causing inconvenience to the operator. Therefore, an improvement made thereto is desired.